halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 6
CAF CAF I would like to join CAF. But, what exactly is it? - The thing 11:45, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Promotion I am going to promote Josh --Demakhis 05:36, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Just saying, I can't seem to get onto the project page. Halo:Hollow Bastionleads to Halo Fanon:Hollow Bastion, and Halo Fanon:Hollow Bastion leads to Halo:Hollow Bastion. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) It also still does not work for me also Ruins does not work and they didn't have vegas --Demakhis 00:10, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Check out the fanon Hey I made a fan fic see here. The Evil O'malley 01:50, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Bloodied Victory First, I never said anything about killing your main characters; only soldiers. Second, The Archive has advanced teleportation grids, allowing teleportation to anywhere within an extremely large radius of the construct, as well as teleportation to different other Forerunner constructs. Also, the Flood can't use the teleporters without first controlling a Monitor, but, of course, they do, so... ignore that. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:11, 13 June 2007 (UTC) PLease help Can you add my name to the members list of hollow bastion... plz....im just starting? +S --Zau lw 23:46, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Saturday I am coming over on saturday --Demakhis 01:14, 15 June 2007 (UTC) LOL --Demakhis 01:20, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Do you want to go to RVBTO Here is a link http://www.rvbto.ca/ --Demakhis 01:42, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Nice but you havent answered my question do you want to go? --Demakhis 02:12, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Srry my mistake i am away for the days that it is on (july 13 to July 15) so..... But nice pwnge --Demakhis 02:47, 15 June 2007 (UTC) well thank you for the invite to the clan. unfortunately, i don't have xbox live or halo pc, so i can't. If i get xbl in the near future, i'll let you know. Cheers, HaloDude 19:57, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Saturday 2 What time on Saturday do i come over and where do you live? --Demakhis 01:18, 16 June 2007 (UTC) For Sparta Can anyone be smarter then a Spartan or can a Spartans smartness be upgraded --Demakhis 03:03, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Geedi I made the Geedi page add to it if you want --Demakhis 23:13, 17 June 2007 (UTC) terrian What is the planet in RoT weather like and what is the terrain like? Also did you steal that pic from me? --Demakhis 21:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Yes you can I need lots of help, this new guy Lopez is helpin out (I know him from school) He's awesome, he makes comics too, anyway heres what you can do, in the part comin up the covenant sepratists come in and help the Spartans exterminate the flood, !REMEMBER! This is a prequel to Battle of Toronto, we need covenant sepratists, and at the time they don't know the covenant sepratists are good until they help Ok? The Evil O'malley 19:44, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Can i Can I help out at the Basic Training thingy --Demakhis 00:11, 21 June 2007 (UTC) What if i made a Spartan and started to use him? And how did Dubtiger and Skyter get in? --Demakhis 00:28, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Idea for your turn Konai meets Frank and have an arguement on an aliance but agree, then when they exit the prison, Je'al greets them on a pedestal. The Evil O'malley 04:58, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Next chapter The next chapter is focused on Frank and Konai destroying Wings of Rukt. The chapter after that is Edward destroying Deathmind The Evil O'malley 17:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Is anyone home?? Hello? Jimiro to captain James, im waitn on you! Lookie here check this out http://www.2kgames.com/thedarkness/local.htm --Demakhis 02:45, 23 June 2007 (UTC) WELLLLL We both have ships that shouldn't exist in the first place and the Bahamut CAN take more than you think it has shield and they are strong to but your vindicator crisier isn't a match for the Bahamut. You know why we called it Bahamut? Ever lpayed final fantasy? The whole point now is that it wont be a threat unless you fire on it. It is just here torecure blood's characte and be on it's way but it's like a sleeping er.... dragon don't pull it's tail. and since when did it have more than oen weapon? You keep underestimating us and this is the result of all tose EASY kills you made. You don't know about our our ranks. You don't know how strong each individual unit is and you don't know what we are capable of becuase we try to fix your messes. Alsdo the Bahamut is in the middle of of out fleet. If it goes I go becuase I have just about lost my patiences today. Au revoir. Twilightstorm 23:57, 23 June 2007 (UTC) If you don't midn me butting into yuor arguments. You both are being babbies. Michel you keep throwing ideas at my sister and she tales them. The Rank structure Sara built is in genius but I have been watching the Roleplay. Spartan-G023 you make your iowa seem like gods. Then there weas you JINNs are saw. You could have not put them at all becuas their very existence made no sence. Forerunner tech can only be understood by the Covenant and the Forerunners them selves. Michel your Wyverns, spider drones and spider mines only came into existence because of spartan g- 23's spartans being unstoppable. If I take my arguments to an admin he could see you two playing with fire and trying to get to the top. Spartan G-23 one man especialy your own spartan cna't take on 2,000 men and unggoy. sure they are flamable but i don't think they'll do that much damage to that legion... I also looked at past posts and letetrs. You are the strongest becuase of your apartans being indestructable. Michel you need to stop... I udnerstand that this argument is about the Bahamut in final fantasy it is a god liek dsragon and this particular vesel is larger than a super carrier. it is both Covenant and Human spartan g-23... and if i'm not mistaken Covenant vessels have sheilds and it being guarded by a fleet is anoterh thing one lone vessel that is of unknwon class just can not attack a fleet and a new classfication vessel. BOTH ships shouldn't bet there it You get rid of your Vindicator ship goes i;m sure the Bahamut willll go to. This situation is liekt eh JINN. So both of you could get rid of these two ships. and I like tp point out that your spartans are both trained by the Office f Naval Intelligence they are the same. Michel Get rid of your Bahamut. Dark Requiem 00:11, 24 June 2007 (UTC) New fanfic Me and Lopez are making a sequel to the battle of Jimiro, only on earth and with new characters, SPARTAN IIIs and an AI like Je'al and a monitor, oh and the ending of Jimiro is yours, !REMEMBER! Frank dies (waste of time thinkin bout a character) and Deathmind boards UNSC Bermuda and heads for earth. PS The new fanfic is called Halo: To the DeathPSS I make the Epilouge. The Evil O'malley 00:12, 24 June 2007 (UTC) sure If you make it i will help also i will not be acitve for a bit i got judo camp and then i'm going to england and in between i got lots of golf i played 2 rounds of 18 this weekend. Ohhhhhh sunburn also fear Jack Sparrow. --Demakhis 00:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) You can join the WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 12:26, 25 June 2007 (UTC) of course you can join the navy. It is a part of the UNSC of WotF --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:43, 25 June 2007 (UTC) how long are you going to be at your grandmas house? also i leave for england in 1 and a half weeks --Demakhis 03:22, 26 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Fanon Why can't the fanon be 1 year before RoT --Demakhis 20:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Next part To the Death is in process, I need you too make Konai rescue Rekua 'Arkanee, and SPARTAN-069 contact the UNSC and ask them to send Fire Team Bravo to Jimiro and find the Deathmind and kill him. $h@z@M! 23:57, 26 June 2007 (UTC) thanks thanks for the promotionChief frank 001 longsword does we have longsword pic if not can you find somes picture (at least 2 please) Chief frank 001 no prob i will wait thanks for the picturesChief frank 001